Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City credits 2
Opening Credits * "Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City" * Created by: Muriel Fahrion * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera & Robert L. Rosen * Written by: Romeo Muller and Larry Spiegel * Songs Composed by: Mark Volman, Howard Kaylan * Performed by: Flo & Eddie * Lyrics by: Romeo Muller * Producers: Art Scott, Neil Balnaves, David Denneen * Associate Producers: Doug Paterson, Zoran Janjic * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Directors: David Denneen, George Gordon, Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison * Story Direction: Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer, Howard Swift, Robert Taylor, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * With Russi Taylor as the voice of Strawberry Shortcake * Voices: Robert Ridgely, Diann McCannon, Bob Holt, Romeo Muller, Julie McWhirter, Joan Gerber * Music Composed and Directed by: Doug Goodwin * Featured Musicians: Ray Brown, Billy Byers, Pete Candoli, Shelly Manne, Jimmy Rowles, Tommy Tedesco * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Character Design: Di Rudder, Steve Lumley * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Layouts: Harry Case, Bob Fosbury, Luis Garcia, John Martin, Bruce Pedersen, Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Peter Sheehan, Andrew Szemenyei, Deane Taylor * Animation Direction Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation Supervisor: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Mary Guest * Animation: Sue Beak, Geoff Collins, Murray Debus, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Jon Ellis, Dick Fitz, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Richard Jones, Dwayne Labbe, John Martin, Paul McAdam, Jon McClenahan, Henry Neville, Phil Normle, Warren Peace Jr., Mike Stapleton, Steven Taylor, Kenny Uset * Assistant Animation: Ray Bale, Karen Barboutis, Chris Dawson, Denise Kirkham, Peter Jones, Helen McAdam, Rick Tinschert * Inbetweeners: Tommy Ardolino, Martin Chatfield * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Ev King-Prime, Beverly MacNamara, Milena Barket, Mike King-Prime, Olek Rozin, Sue Spear, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Special Effects: Liz Prodger * Effects Animator: Henry Neville * Xerography: Joan Lawson, Sven Christofferson * Xerography Checking Supervisor: Irmina Dubinska * Xerox Check/Inking: Christine O'Connor * Animation Checking Manager & Scene Planner: Ellen Bayley * Animation Checkers: Brodee Myers, Lauralei Wethy, Kim Marden, Ian Hibble, Carmel Lennon, Louise Luschwitz, Narelle Nixon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Color Stylist: Ester Ginat * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jenny Schowe * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Painter: Narelle Derrick * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Camera: Shaun Bell, Renée Robinson, Hank Prins, Jarý, Gary L. Page, Bruce Warner, Karen Siggs, Tom Epperson, George Epperson, Liz Lane * Line Test Camera: Tanya Viskich * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Terry Moore, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, Sam Horta * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * Dubbing Supervisors: Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Original Recording: B & B Sound Studios · Ken Berger * Sound Re-Recording: Glen Glenn Sound · Joe Wachter * Track Reader: Cecil Broughton * Special Music by: Joe Siracusa * Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Music Editor: Robert Talboy * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Production Control: Roz Wiseman, Vicki Joyce * Production Supervisors: Kirsten Hansen, Judy McLaughlin * Production Coordinators: Lynette McClean, Jack Pietruska * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Animation Services by: Cuckoo's Nest Studios * Animation Produced by: Hanna-Barbera Australia * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with American Greetings Corporation * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * "Strawberry Shortcake" is a trademark of American Greetings Corp. * "Strawberry Shortcake" and related characters owned by American Greetings Corp. © 1981 American Greetings Corp. * All other materials owned by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. © 1981 Hanna-Barbera Productions , Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Muller/Rosen Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Australia Category:End Credits Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:International Home Entertainment Canada Category:Screencraft Video Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:MGM/UA Home Entertainment Category:American Greetings Corporation